


Opposites Attract

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [9]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Twilight and Sunset are complete opposites.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 6





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 9 - Lavender

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle were complete opposites. Opposite colors, opposite names… but not opposite lives. They’d shared so much in common that their ultimately opposing paths had been quite striking, maring Twilight and Sunset respectively as prime examples of what to do or what not to do as a pupil of Celestia. But in truth, the two were more similar than they were different.

They both loved books and learning. They were both more introverted, but also natural leaders. They both struggled with forming deep friendships. In fact, because of the different universes, they struggled with forming and maintaining the same deep friendships with the same ponies/humans. And both Sunset and Twilight were afraid.

Afraid that their daily letters had begun to turn into something more. Afraid that they might not just be friends with one another after all. Afraid that somewhere in there, they were disappointing Celestia by wanting more, by wanting to be more than friends.

But Sunset and Twilight were alike in another way as well. They were both unwilling to share with anyone that they were afraid or why. Because truthfully, they were both afraid that the other felt the same way.


End file.
